


I'll Never Let You Go

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, it wasn't on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:O Could you pleaaaaaase do a Gallavich prompt to Jason Derulo's song Tattoo?x</p><p>Everytime Mickey breaks his heart it’s like another tattoo seared into him. It makes it impossible to get over the boy when it’s just his name over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was way shorter then I was intending...Yeah that's all.

Ian had enough and he was done. No more Mickey Milkovich, no more pain. It was simple. Until Mickey grabs his arm and begs him to stay and they both know Ian can’t say no. Mickey may be the one with visible tattoos, but Ian’s the one that’s covered in them.

Everytime Mickey breaks his heart it’s like another tattoo seared into him. It makes it impossible to get over the boy when it’s just his name over and over.

It seemed like Ian was turning around in circles. He couldn’t leave Mickey, but he knew he should. Or at least everyone said he should. But with just one touch , Ian was aslways right back in Mickey’s arms. The dark-haired boy had made three strikes and then some, but Ian always came back.

He was running out of places for Mickey to tattoo his name on, seeing as he was already drawn on almost every inch of Ian’s skin. Only fools stayed, but if that was the case they were both fools. Mickey would say he stayed because the sex was good, too good, but Ian knew the truth. Knew Mickey loved him even though he wouldn’t say it.

So Mickey is drawn on Ian, always pulling him back, and Ian maybe running out of room but, he wouldn’t change it for anything. Because he knows deep down, he’ll never be able to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts!! (: <3


End file.
